justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Take On Me
Just Sing |artist = ''a''-h''a'' |year = 1985 |mode = Solo |dg = |mashup = Unlockable on all consoles |difficulty = 1 (Easy) (Classic) 2 (Medium) (Mashup) |effort = 3 (Exhausting) (Classic) 2 (Average) (Mashup) |nogm = 1 (Both Versions) |pc = Indigo |gc = Orange Yellow (Remake)|pictos = 77 (Classic) 84 (Mashup)||lc = Yellow (Remake)|perf = Khriss Kitsais |audio = |dura= 3:40 |kcal= 24}} "Take On Me" by a-ha is featured on , , , and Just Sing. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a young man with purple hair. He is wearing a golden bandanna, a red and blue varsity jacket, black pants, and black and blue shoes. Remake His remake showcases him in a darker shade, and his face is no longer as visible in the original. Takeonme coach 1@2x.png|Original Takeonme coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background is red, blue, and purple, in a circular gradient. In the middle are some slow spinning triangles, which are white and are briefly transparent. Around are some white flashing lights and slow steaming smoke. The reflection of the score gauges and the dancer are seen on the floor. In the Xbox 360 version, the lights are differently animated and they have different colours (purple on the left and red on the right). The floor is covered in smoke to make the triangle look floating. Gold Move Classic There is one Gold Move in the routine: Gold Move: Spin in a counterclockwise direction with your arms open out. TakeOnMeGM.png|Only Gold Move JusSt_Dance_Now_Take_On_Me_5_720p_HD.gif|Only Gold Move in-game Mashup There is one Gold Move in the routine: Gold Move: Throw both of your arms out. (Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go) TOMMUGM01.png|Only Gold Move Just_Dance_3_Dance_Mashup_Take_On_Me.gif|Only Gold Move in-game Mashup Take On Me has an unlockable Mashup on Just Dance 3. Dancers *''Take On Me'' *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' *''Crazy Christmas'' *''Hey Ya'' *''Take On Me'' *''Dagomba'' *''Hey Ya'' *''Take On Me'' *''Dagomba'' *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go GM' *''Crazy Christmas *''Hey Ya'' *'''''Take On Me *''Dagomba'' *''Take On Me'' Appearances in Mashups Take On Me ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''Jailhouse Rock * Livin' la Vida Loca * Rock Lobster Trivia * The dancer smiles for the whole routine, similar to the dancers from Price Tag and Birthday. *''Just Dance 2014'''s ''Feel This Moment'' by Pitbull and Christina Aguilera samples a part of this song. *This song's Mashup, along with ''Baby One More Time'''s Mashup, only features coaches from four different songs, meaning they are the Mashups with the fewest different coaches in the entire game series. *In the Mashup's icon in the specials menu, the dancer for Crying Blood can be seen, but she doesn't appear in the Mashup. ** However, on the Xbox 360, she is replaced by Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (who actually makes an appearance in the Mashup). * The Mashup only features male dancers, making it the first all-male Mashup. The second such Mashup was It's My Birthday's Mashup in ''Just Dance 2015'', followed by the Mashups of You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) ''and ''Macarena on the same game. * The dancer resembles the one from Forget You. * The dancer appears in the background of Teenage Dream on a poster. * In the Mashup, the Gold Move done with Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go was not originally a Gold Move. ** Instead, Dagomba's original Gold Move was removed in its place. The reason is unknown. ** Additionally, Hey Ya has two pictograms more than in the original routine. They were made exclusively for the Mashup. * In Just Dance 3, the dancer swirls away in a circle at the end of the routine. However, this is not the case in the remake. Instead, he turns black and the whole scene fades away. *''Moves Like Jagger'' and 99 Luftballons reuse moves from this dance. *''Take On Me'' is the first song of Norwegian descent to be featured in the game. It's followed up by The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) and Am I Wrong. Gallery takeonmebuh.png|''Take On Me'' Takeonmemashup.png|''Take On Me'' (Mashup) Takeonme.jpg|''Take On Me'' (Remake) takeonme_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Take_On_Meaaa.png|Avatar on Just Dance Unlimited/Now 200406.png|Golden avatar 300406.png|Diamond avatar tom.PNG|Gameplay Takeonmedancercoach.png|Coach extraction 1 takeonme-pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms takeonme.png|Coach extraction 2 takemeonposter.png|The Take On Me dancer on a poster in Teenage Dream take on me beta picto.png|Beta Pictogram wlrJlHs.png|Coach extraction 3 Videos A-ha - Take On Me (Official Video) Take On Me - Just Dance 3 - Wii Workouts Just Dance 3 - Take On Me Mashup Just_Dance_Now_-_Take_On_Me_5* Just Dance 2016 (Unlimited) - Take On Me - 5 Stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Khriss Kitsais Category:Remade Songs